1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tape winder for winding paper tapes, such as are particularly used as printed paper tapes in tape printers for documentation purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such tape winders usually comprise a driven reel hub, feeding and deflecting rollers and a tape tensioner arm and have the disadvantage that the reel hub can be laterally extracted entirely and can easily be lost. Besides, the threading of the leading end of the tape is often difficult and the reel can be wound only to a low density because the tape is not properly guided.